A need exists for a device and method that can provide increased efficiencies in assembling food items that initially include an unmelted cheese component (typically a slice of cheese, including a hard cheese), and melting a cheese component in the device when present as part of a sandwich so that after final assembly of the food item the cheese component is melted to a desired degree and/or in accordance with the method.
A need exists for a device and method that can be used in existing kitchen layouts to increase the production efficiency for melting a cheese component that is included in a food product.
A need exists for a device and method for uniformly and consistently melting a cheese component (typically a slice of cheese, including a hard cheese) of a food item that can provide increased efficiency for combining food items to produce a food product, wherein at least one of the food items includes a melted cheese component that has been melted by the device and/or in accordance with the method.
A need exists for a device and method for rapidly and on demand melting a cheese component of a sandwich that can provide increased efficiency for the melting of the cheese component, the final assembly of the sandwich and the packaging of the completed food product including a cheese component that has been melted to a desired degree by the device and/or in accordance with the method.
A need exists for a method for efficiently melting a cheese component included in food product.
A need exists for a method for efficiently assembling, producing and packaging of a food product that includes a melted cheese component.
A need exists for a method for efficiently assembling, producing and packaging a finished, stacked food product ready to be served to a customer at a restaurant that includes layered or stacked food items wherein at least one layered or stacked food item includes a melted cheese component.